Love Bites
by TheDarkInsideOfMe
Summary: Carlisle and Sam have agreed to let an actual werewolf pack join to fight against the already powerful enemy. When one of the werewolves happen to be Jacob's imprint will he betray his promise to Bella? Will she even care?
1. Talk of Wolves

When the word 'werewolf' was announced during the weekly meeting between the vampires, shape-shifters, and the human, there was much uncertainty. Not much is known about werewolves and not even Carlisle; the oldest of them all could give a reliable answer. He learned all he knows from the Volturi and one could only suspect that most of their information was lies. Twisted to make the werewolves vile creatures that should be extinct. But of course they could be telling the truth.

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked slowly, wondering if werewolves were just like them in a way.

"I have never met one before but I've spent many years dedicated to learning about them." Carlisle answered. "During the full moon they turn into wolf like creatures. Their true form can vary between males and females. They are hotheaded and very deadly, phased or not. But unlike you and us they don't have any loyalties to humanity. I have theories but those can't be relied on considering I never even met one."

"Then why are you bringing them up?"

"A few days ago I received a call from a young gentleman whose name is Cathal. The conversation was short and to the point. One of Victoria's newborns killed a member of their pack. They want revenge."

"How do you know we can trust them?" Jasper asked, voicing the question everyone was thinking about. "What if they decide to turn on their natural enemies and rivaling pack?"

"Cathal promised no vegetarian vampire or shape-shifter will be harmed. Only in self-defense will they attack us. Risky as this may be we need all the help we can get."

"Except the battle probably won't happen on a full moon." Jacob said. "Unless they can phase without it there isn't a reason why we should let them come here."

"He assured me that his pack is quite capable of taking care of themselves. For years they have deluded the Volturi and have killed at least a dozen newborns in the Seattle area while in human form."

"If…we do agree to let them join…when will they come?" Sam asked.

"Five hours. They're close by trying to track Victoria. They may be powerful but not fast. I think it would be a wise decision to ask for their help. He informed me that they were immune to all vampire powers and that makes them very valuable allies in-case a newborn mange's to bring us down. I'm confident my family agrees with letting them come. But we need your vote."

The Shape-shifters exchanged looks but no one protested. The more power they have, the more likely it is that when this battle ends all of them would be alive to see their loved ones again.

"We have no problem with them coming. As long as they specify what they are capable of doing."

Not even a second late Alice's vision went completely dark. Glancing at Jasper she decide not to voice out the problem. Of course she saw this coming and with all her might she had almost convinced herself that they would either refuse to come or be killed by the newborns, all in hope to get a peek inside the future. But no avail. Not even a glimmer of hope.


	2. Show

The first signs that the werewolves were arriving was their smell. It wasn't fowl like the vampires and forestry like the shape-shifters. It was dangerous. Next came the heartbeats. Very fast and loud. Third was their actual figures.

They didn't walk with grace like the vampires and there was no confidence like the shifters. They walked as if they were stalking prey.

Edward put an arm around Bella and pulled her close. Jacob frowned and looked at the ground, wondering why Sam made him come here, knowing how much it physically pained him to see his soul mate with that leech.

In total there were four werewolves. three males and one female. All of them were muscular and no doubt could take down a few vampires without any help. Except for the female, she was the smallest and possibly weakest.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, head of my coven. This is Sam Uley, pack leader of the shape-shifters."

The biggest werewolf wasn't the one who stepped forward, but the second to smallest. "I'm Cathal, leader of this werewolf pack." His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. Other than Bella, everyone heard him without any effort. "Let me introduce to you Scott, Denzel, and…Finn (**girl**)."

Carlisle and Sam introduced their family and there was a moment of silence.

"So what do you know of this Victoria?" Cathal asked. "We know she's building an army of vampires."

"My family killed her mate in order to protect my sons girlfriend Bella Swan. Victoria wants revenge. A mate for a mate."

"So…my sister had to die because of a human?" Finn said harshly staring at Bella in a hateful manner.

"Hush Finn." In a very calm voice Cathal turned towards her and raised his hand in silence. "We all have to die some day."

"We're very sorry for the loss of your sister." Edward said defending Bella. "But Victoria is to blame for her death not Bella."

"Sure." Denzel muttered sarcastically.

"When is this Victoria coming?" Cathal asked.

"Since you have agreed to come Alice is not able to see into the future. But it was planned to happen a few days after graduation which is in two months."

"The closer we are too the full moon the more power we gain."

"We do have questions." Carlisle mentioned. "We no little about werewolves and I'm quite curious to learn all I can."

"Ask away. We have nothing to hide."

"Are you immortal?"

"No. Even though we grow a new skin every month we still age."

"Can you phase whenever you want?" asked Sam.

"Yes but when we do without the help of the moon we are in extreme pain and in total loss of our will power. The beast takes over and if that were to ever happen I suggest you all run far away. Our bite is poison to vampires."

"Does a werewolf spread its virus by a bite?" asked Rosalie.

None of the werewolves seemed to like the word 'virus'. Even Cathal's calm expression had a flicker of anger.

"One bite and you are a werewolf. Female werewolves can't reproduce but males are able to offspring little pups."

"How strong are you?" Emmett asked, as expected.

"Very." Answered Denzel answered. "Would you like me to prove it you?"

"Denzel." Cathal gave him a stern look.

"It's no problem Cathal, we've been training for a few weeks now and I'm eager to see a werewolf in action." Emmett smirked.

"You're funeral _leech_." Denzel grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Scott sighed and shared a look with Finn. "Here we go again."

Emmett and Denzel faced each other and everyone stepped a safe distant back. Even though the vampires and shifters doubted that Emmett would win this match, the werewolves thought differently.

It was close but Emmett pinned Denzel to the ground and received a vicious glare.

"Get off me!" Denzel kicked Emmett away and like a sore loser went back to his pack.

Cathal was next and went up against Jasper. Unlike Denzel who just threw himself at his opponent, Cathal searched for weaknesses and what he had a greater advantage of. Jasper on the other hand didn't need to search for anything. He was the only one to notice the very slight limp Cathal had and went straight for the legs. Cathal lasted much longer then expected and hardly received any hits to his body before his leg became a problem. Immediately Jasper backed off.

"Attacked by another werewolf." He said simply. "It never completely healed."

While Scott took his turn Finn looked at Cathal with concern. He shook his head and leaned against a tree for support.

Scott had no visible weaknesses but didn't use the same approach Denzel did. For five minutes he blocked Jasper's attacks and had him on the ground for five seconds. Enough time for him to decapitate a vampire and continue on fighting.

The smallest of the four was up next. Finn had her arms crossed and looked completely bored.

"Don't hold back." Cathal said.

"I won't." Emmett said, he was prepared to win bragging rights for defeating two werewolves.

"He was talking to me." Finn said.

Due to her small size was the weakest of everyone there (besides Bella) but potentially the fastest. Which was something Emmett noted but held no concern for. He would have her down in a second.

He was partially right. The fight was over in a second but he was the one who ended up on the ground. Stunned to be looking up at the gray sky. Sitting up he looked at Finn in shock and confusion. He didn't even see her move.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

Without answering she walked back to her pack and stood there.

"Because of her size she has to rely on her speed." Scott explained. "If she pushes herself just a little she could tap into that werewolf power and move even faster. But we do have our limits that we sometimes push to achieve things."

"So I could have beaten you." Denzel added.

From above thunder roared and the smell of rain-washed through the clearing.

"Do you have place to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"We found a livable crypt in the cemetery. We should be going now."

While the vampires, shifters and werewolves departed Finn felt someone looking at her. Turning around she saw the shifter Leah looking at her. Finn raised an eyebrow in question.

Leah gave her a look before turning back and leaving.

"Finn is something wrong?" Cathal asked noticing that she lagged behind.

"No. I'm just hungry."


	3. Open Ears

"Just shut up!" Finn yelled at Denzel and grabbed the book from his hands.

"Calm down shorty I'm only teasing."

"Stop calling me shorty! I'm average size!"

"For a human yeah, but for a werewolf your puny."

Denzel often teased Finn but it was playful and his comments held no harsh meaning. The only reason he did it was to hear her speak, something she hardly did.

"I'm headin back, don't come home to late."

"Hmm."

Once he wasn't hovering over her shoulders Finn could browse through the shelves more easily without him judging the books she found interesting. She knew the reason why he teased her and felt guilty for making him think she didn't like him. Even though his hot-headedness annoyed her Finn considered Denzel 'family'. She just didn't know how to express it with words. In general displaying any emotion was uncomfortable and left her tongue-tied. The only one who seemed to understand what she was going through was Cathal but he isn't the one for words either.

Picking up two more books she paid and frowned as her stomach began to beg for food.

_I just ate!_

"Hey." A casual voice came from behind her and her entire body tensed. But because humans surrounded her she turned around slowly. The female shifter. "Care for a drink?"

Finn could only stare at her in confusion and suspicion. For Finn her first impression always made people think twice before sneaking up on her. Shaking her head she tried to be polite and walk away but Leah wouldn't have it.

"I need to have a little chat with you. Hungry?"

Not knowing any words to nicely tell her to go away Finn nodded her head. Cathal made it very clear that the pack had to be 'decent' to the vampires and shifters to maintain the peace.

Leah chose an open café and ordered two sandwiches for each.

"You really embarrassed that leech today."

Finn shrugged her shoulders. It's not like she did it to show off.

"You don't talk much."

Not wanting to shrug her shoulders _again_ Finn decided to speak. "I don't like talking."

"It's not like I'm asking complex or personal questions."

"I'm afraid of saying the wrong words."

"No ones perfect."

After they received their food Leah decided to bring up the real reason she came here. "Do you remember Jacob?"

"The one that was either looking at the ground or at the human?"

"So you noticed him."

"I became aware of his feelings. The entire field was radiating pain and heartbreak."

"Bella did that to him."

"Amazing what humans could do to each other."

"But I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"You plan on killing her?" Finn asked becoming quite interested in where this conversation was going.

"No. I'm leaving that to the vampire. There's this thing shape-shifters do, imprinting."

"I don't understand."

"Basically it's bonding with your soul mate. It brings unavoidable feelings of love and devotion."

"That sounds sad."

"How's that."

"Having to be with that person no matter what their personality is."

"Good thing all the imprintees are kind hearted."

"So what does this have to do with Jacob Black? Did he imprint on this Bella girl?"

"He wishes. Right now he really wishes that were the case. He imprinted today."

"Okay." Finn was having a hard time understanding how this knowledge needed to be heard by her ears.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay." _A little hungry…for some reason._

"Did you feel anything weird while out in the forest with us?"

"Not really. I did have a burning thirst for killing the human."

"That's normal. Did you feel a pull or something?"

"What's going on? I'm not an interesting person to neither look at nor talk too. If you want to gossip talk to someone else." Finn got up and was about to walk away but Leah grabbed her wrist.

"Jacob imprinted on you."

"Fuck off." Finn yanked her hand out of the grip and walked away. The words rung through out her head all the way to the cemetery. Dancing around her every thought and breath. When she stepped inside the crypt she immediately went to her makeshift bed and prepared to fall asleep. Her mood was quite obvious to the others but no one dared speak a word.

Never annoy a werewolf when they're in a dangerous mood.


	4. Conflicted

Finn picked the stones and twigs out of her knee and gulped in huge amounts of air. Cathal ordered her to not chase the vampire yet she did it anyway. She wasn't even sure where the hell she was at the moment. The vampire was long gone and even with her speed she was no match for a newborn.

Stranded in the middle of nowhere Finn could only imagine the trouble she would be in when she got back to Forks. Cathal might actually _yell_ at her. Despite being hopelessly lost Finn was glad to be away from _him_. Jacob whatever-his-last-name-is.

Ever since she learned that he imprinted on her Finn slowly began to feel anger boil up inside her. Over the past few days since that little chat in the café her temper has earned her a good smack upside the head from Cathal.

Impulsive, rude to the humans, and flat out bitchyness didn't relieve any of the pressure.

How dare Jacob imprint on her! The last thing she needed right now was some guy interfering in her life. Especially a guy who was in love with a girl who loved a lifeless corpse. Like most werewolves Finn was highly sensitive to others emotions. When they first arrived to meet the vampires and shifters, Jacob's emotions were so loud and clear that it made her physically sick to her stomach. So much heartache and sadness pulsed out of his body she was surprised he even had the will to live anymore.

No way in hell did Finn feel this 'bond'. Yes she has been feeling out of the ordinary lately but whatever connected Jacob and her together was so thin and fragile. It could be easily broken.

Even if she felt that connection and acted open it there would be no way Cathal would allow her to run off with some boy. He loved her too much. He may never ever display it but he deeply cared for everyone in his pack and knew a stupid decision when he saw it.

Running off with some boy you barely met was one of them.

Shaking the imprint situation out of her mind she followed her scent back. Because she already reached her limit on the werewolf power, her torn up knee would have to heal at its own supernatural pace and that made the walk painful and exhausting.

_Eh screw it._ Finn thought. Night had already fallen and the cold air wasn't helping her tired body in the least. The muddy cold ground was just as comfortable as the rough hard floors of the crypt.

* * *

><p>When Jacob left from Bella's house and arrived at Sam's he noticed a tense atmosphere. Opening the door he saw Leah sitting at the kitchen table looking extremely uncomfortable. Something horrible must have happened or else she wouldn't be there.<p>

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"One of the werewolves is missing." Paul answered. "Have fun with your _leech lover_?"

Giving him an icy glare Jacob sat down. Just like Finn his mood was filled with anger. He always thought that imprinting made you feel complete and happy. Not true. It was driving him crazy. Even though he didn't imprint on Bella he figured his love for her would out weight the love of a complete stranger.

It didn't.

In his dreams he saw two faces.

Bella and Finn.

To him Bella was the kindest person on earth and the only person who could make him happy. Finn was a walking time bomb, a lunatic, and potential danger to his Bella. Bella was beautiful and amazing while Finn had many flaws. Her hair was a mess; obviously she used a knife to cut it. She was sickly pale and fidgety. Her amber eyes reflected hatred and sorrow. How could he love _that_?

"What happened?"

"A vampire crossed onto our land. Mid-way through chasing it the female werewolf surpassed us and almost got the vampire. Then they crossed into the leech's territory and we don't know what happened after that. Cathal called me an hour ago and asked of Finn had been seen in La Push. Apparently she's missing."

Panic filled Jacob for a second but vanished. He didn't care if Finn was dead or not.

"Am I going to have to patrol tonight?" he asked.

"No. The werewolves are taking over until they find her."

Seeing that he wasn't needed Jacob stood up and walked home. Billy was already asleep and he very quietly made dinner. While pouring his drink he felt another presence.

"Leah?"

"You haven't told them yet?" she asked.

"Told them what?"

"About the imprint."

Tensing up Jacob had no idea that she knew. Playing dumb didn't fool her.

"The other guys are dense as doorknobs but I saw _it_ happen Jacob. You imprinted on Finn."

"I don't care about her Leah. Bella is my main concern."

"Right now Bella is kissing a _vampire_ Jacob! Not you! A damn vampire! She's kissing something that isn't even alive!"

Jacob winced and began to shake. "Shut up Leah!"

"Aren't you disgusted when you hug her? Knowing that he's been all over her."

Without even thinking Jacob grabbed the cup and threw it at her. She ducked and the glass shattered behind her.

"I'm trying to protect you Jacob. I'm not the heartless bitch you think I am. Don't you see that every time we go out there one of us might never come back? Because of her vampires are infesting this town and killing innocent people and tomorrow it just might be Seth!"

With that being said Jacob's anger towards Leah faded into guilt.

"I'm sorry Leah."

"You know what…just stay away from Finn. Because I already told her and I think she really wants to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>~AN: A couple chapters late but I want to thank ****LunarFairyPrincess1989**** for the awesome comments. **

**I have a horrible habit of extreme multitasking and things often slip my mind. Like thanking the people who commented, story alerted my story and favorited it. But do know that I really appreciate it! **


	5. Punishment

**Short! - ~A/N: This Chapter is horrible. I wrote a whole bunch more but my computer froze and…I am so pissed that I can't seem to write right. So I just typed this up.**

* * *

><p>Breathing in slowly Finn didn't dare move. The wolf on top of her was breathing heavily trying to get control of itself. Hours earlier Finn bumped into the vampire and killed it. But before the burning the body she removed the leather jacket from the body and out it on. While traveling through the forest the clothes she was wearing were muddy and ragged. She needed something to protect her from the rain.<p>

When walking onto the shifters territory she assumed the rain had washed away any trace of the vampire's scent. Apparently the shifters noses were more sensitive then hers. Two minutes in she was attacked by one of them. Luckily the wolf stopped itself from ripping out her throat and was trying to regain control. It's mouth still open and hovering over Finn's exposed neck.

Snarls erupted from somewhere and clenching her fists she tried to remain calm. Eventually the russet wolf got off her and backed away. Finn stood up and felt someone behind her.

Turning around she saw Cathal walking towards her. His calm expression would have fooled anyone.

"Sorry." He said simply before slapping her hard across the face.

Finn felt blood fill her mouth she painfully swallowed it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Cathal yelled. "You've been missing for FIVE days and you come back smelling like vampire! I **ordered **you to not chase that _leech_ and you disobeyed me!" He slapped her again and nearly knocked her off her feet.

One of the wolves growled and Cathal glared at him.

"Stay out of this shifter!" He hissed and grabbed Finn's arm. "You're in so much trouble." He told her.

She could see he was so disappointed on her. Cathal ignored her ashamed expression and began to walk in the direction of Forks.


End file.
